Haruki Kasai
"The fun-loving, stern-looking scholar." Haruki Kasai '('葛西春樹 Kasai Haruki) 'Appearance' Haruki is a man who appears to be in his mid twenties. He has scars on his face (most noticeably his left cheek and to the right of his mouth) which have been inflicted during various different battles and spars (mostly with his old partner in academy, Shigeru Funaki). His hair is white, at shoulder-length. His hair is also slicked back, and he always stays clean shaven. Unless he stays up for days studying, then he doesn't bother shaving. His eyes are a slate grey colour. He wears his shihakusho sleeveless. This is to prevent his shihakusho from catching fire from the extremely high temperatures of Meikai-O. He has a grey obi. 'Personality' Haruki Kasai is a fun-loving man, but he doesn't show it. This may be because a lot of the time he is tired and stressed, but also to keep up this image. He is a mature individual, but often acts immature around his friend, Shigeru Funaki, who he had a friendly rivalry with in academy. He is often working on the magazine, but at night (and weekends) he stays in his office, reading and sometimes playing the banjo. 'History' Haruki grew up in West Rukongai with his friend Hiroto Oshiro. They both used to practice kendo together with wooden katanas, both hoping to become shinigami. They would play together all day around their district, hoping to help people as if they were shinigami. Haruki once set the rukongai district alight with his uncontrollable flaming reiatsu which grew as he got older, becoming stronger and more uncontrollable. Because of that, Hiroto left to help his family and they never met again. Years later, after Haruki had controlled his flame reiatsu and decided to apply for academy, in which he was accepted in. During his first year in academy, Haruki befriended Shigeru Funaki, brother of Hiroto Oshiro. They became spar partners, and soon enough Haruki had acquired many scars on his face and torso. Haruki was also with a girl named Mayu Seiten. In his penultimate year in academy, Haruki heard the name of his zanpakuto. Meikai-O. He soon learned to release his zanpakuto and defeated Shigeru soon afterwards. It wasn't soon after that Mayu failed academy and had to leave. Haruki and her agreed to break up because then he wouldn't be pulled down as she wasn't a shinigami. They never saw each other again. 'Zanpakuto' Meikai-O (Underworld King). It is a tri-bladed katana which can create fireballs on the tip of the blades. Shikai: Meikai-O has the ability to create firebolts and fling them at the end of the sword's blades. It can also manipulate the flame to different forms, such as a wave. When Haruki stabs the ground with his blade, he can bring up a total of five pillars of flame. 'Stats' 'Trivia' - His favourite bands are Mumford and Sons; and Avenged Sevenfold. - He can withstand extremely high temperatures, and can completely control his fiery reiatsu. - Haruki's battle song is Through The Fire And Flames by Dragonforce. - His appearance is at about 25 years old. -His inner world battle song is Self vs Self by Pendulum and In Flames. - Meikai-O's theme song is Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain